Willy Wonka's Fun Factory
by computergeeks58
Summary: Willy Wonka's factory is called a "fun factory". But is it really fun?
1. Introduction

**Chapter 1: Introduction**

For this fanfiction, I'm taking the movie and making my own changes to it. So before you send me a comment saying, "That's not how the movie goes." this is why; I'm making my own version of the movie.


	2. Tickets! Tickets! Tickets!

**Chapter 2: Tickets! Tickets! Tickets!**

 _Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory._

Willy Wonka had a chocolate factory called "Willy Wonka's Fun Factory" that was located in Honolulu, Hawaii. On May 1st, he sent out five, golden tickets to five, different states within the U.S. Aside from the five, golden tickets, Wonka sent out 100 bogus ones that looked very similar to the real ones. There were two bogus tickets sent to each state (including Hawaii). In order to tell apart the real tickets from the bogus ones, Willy Wonka's signature had to be on it. And plus the bogus ones weren't shiny. From May 1st to June 3rd, people from all over the U.S had time to find all five of his golden tickets. Fortunately, things went better than expected. All the tickets, including the bogus, were all sold out within a week. So the five, lucky winners had plenty of time to prepare to meet Willy Wonka. The five, lucky winners were Augustus Gloop (from Austin, Texas), Violet Beauregarde (from Sacramento, California), Veruca Salt (from Olympia, Washington), Mike Teavee (from Albany, New York) and Charlie Bucket (from Providence, Rhode Island). Once the lucky children received their golden tickets, they were greeted with a special message from Willy Wonka himself.

Here is what the official, golden ticket said:

(front side):

 ** _Wi_** ** _lly Wonka's_**

 **GOLDEN TICKET**

(back side):

 _Greetings lucky winner! I, Willy Wonka, would like to personally congratulate you on finding this official ticket to my factory. As you may know, there were only five of these distributed within the U.S while there were 100 bogus ones. So once again, congratulations on finding the official ticket. Now that you have been officially invited to my factory, here are my instructions._

 _The tour will begin June 3rd at 11:00am sharp. Your parents may bring you to my factory at the gates but will not be allowed to enter. When you come, please bring your golden ticket with you. If you have any questions, feel free to contact me at my office at 808-555-1897 or my cell at 337-555-8159. My factory is located at:_

 ** _Willy Wonka's Fun Factory_**

 ** _3373 Cream Valley North_**

 ** _Honolulu, Hawaii 55555_**

This is what the bogus ticket says:

(front side):

 **GOLDEN TICKET**

(back side):

 _Greetings! I, Willy Wonka, would like to congratulate you on finding this ticket. However, this is not the official, golden ticket to my factory. This is one of the bogus ones. There were two, bogus tickets sent to each state within the U.S. Please try again and I wish you luck with finding the real ticket_.


	3. Welcome Dear Children

**Chapter 3: Welcome Dear Children**

When the day finally came, hundreds of people gathered around the gates of Willy Wonka's factory. The factory was huge and quite intimidating. None of them had ever seen such a factory before. It was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity for everybody. One they would probably never get again in their lives. It was 10:55 and everyone was so anxious just to see the gates open. The five children, along with their parents, were at the very front of the gates peering through the bars. It was such a wonder to be able to just touch the bars. As the children looked at the factory, their imaginations ran wild. Questions flowed through their minds like water through a river. What's inside Willy Wonka's factory? Why's it called "fun factory"? Was it really a fun place to be? Who were the workers? What did Willy Wonka look like? How did he make his chocolate? Was chocolate the only thing he made? All this mystery made the children so excited to enter Willy Wonka's amazing factory. It seemed like time slowed down ever since they arrived. Five minutes seemed like 15 minutes. The children also looked at each other but didn't speak. Finally, as soon as the clock struck 11:00, the gates slowly opened and everyone cheered as if the children were about to graduate high school.

"Come forward." said a voice over the intercom.

The children quickly ran inside the gates. When they were about halfway in, the gates quickly closed behind them; closing them off from society. Once the gates were closed, everyone still cheered. They were so happy to see the five, lucky winners enter Willy Wonka's gates and eventually his factory. The children looked around in awe. Willy Wonka's factory was quite a sight. It was the largest and the most famous factory in the U.S. No other factory made chocolate like Willy Wonka. His chocolate was uniquely made to match his unique personality.

About a minute later, Willy Wonka came out the front door of his factory to introduce himself. "Hello there! I am Willy Wonka! Welcome to my humble factory! For this is Willy Wonka's Fun Factory!" He smiled at all the children.

But the children looked at him as if he was an ordinary person.

"You're Willy Wonka?" asked Violet chewing her gum.

"Of course I am! Who else would I be?" he said felling a little let down but kept a smile on his face.

"I thought you'd be a fat person. Sort of like Santa Claus." joked Mike.

The children giggled, except Charlie.

Willy Wonka felt embarrassed by his rude comment but tried to keep his smile. "Well! Perhaps I'm the opposite of that!"

Mike rolled his eyes.

"Mr. Wonka I love your chocolate." said Augustus eating his chocolate bar.

"Yeah! I can see that!" Wonka then continued his introduction. "Greetings dear children! I hereby shake you warmly by the hand." He reached out his hand for a handshake but unfortunately none of them gave him one. So that was another let down. "Well now! Let me have your tickets!"

The children gave Willy Wonka their tickets to gain admittance into his factory.

"Thank you….thank you….and thank you!" After collecting all the tickets, he put them in his pocket. "Alright folks! Let's go inside shall we?"

The children followed Willy Wonka inside his factory.

Once everybody was inside, he officially began his tour.

"It's awfully hot in here." said Augustus fanning himself with his t-shirt.

"I agree." said Charlie frowning.

"Ah! It feels like an oven in here!" complained Mike fanning himself with his hands.

"Mr. Wonka why do you have it so hot in here? Make it cooler!" said Veruca making a mean face at him.

"Oh I'm sorry children but I have to keep it very warm for my workers here." said Wonka.

"Who are the workers?" asked Violet popping her gum.

Wonka looked at her and smiled, "All in good time my dear. Let's carry on now!" He led the way.

They continued walking until they approached a tiny door.

"You've got to be kidding!" said Mike looking at the door.

Wonka turned and looked at Mike. "What?"

"That door! There's no way we can fit through there!" he pointed at it.

"Mr. Wonka you expect us to go through that tiny door? Make it bigger!" demanded Veruca.

Willy Wonka stopped what he was doing and said, "For your information little girl, this door has to be tiny to keep the juicy flavors inside."

"I don't understand." said Charlie looking confused.

"Oh just you watch." Wonka put the key in the lock, turned it and pressed on the door.


	4. Hot Chocolate

**Chapter 4: Hot Chocolate**

When the door opened, the children looked around in amazement. They had never seen anything like it. It was truly a dream come true. There was candy and chocolate everywhere just waiting for anyone to eat it.

"Now children, don't lose your heads. Don't get overexcited. Just stay very….very….calm." said Wonka. He brought them to the center of the room. As they settled there, Wonka saw the main pipes that transferred the chocolate all over the factory. "Look over at those pipes." He pointed over at them. "Those pipes are very important. They suck up all the chocolate and transfer them all over the factory. Also take a look at that waterfall. The waterfall is most important. The waterfall blends all the ingredients together. It mixes it up, churns it out and makes it light and frothy. As a matter of fact, no other factory in the U.S mixes by waterfall and you can take that to the bank."

The children looked at what Willy Wonka just talked about. The waterfall was beautiful. It flowed like no other. Even though it was a waterfall, it carried boiling, hot chocolate.

"Meanwhile, have a glade!" he said smiling.

"You can eat the grass?" asked Charlie looking at Willy Wonka as if he was joking.

"Of course you can! Everything in here is eatable, even I'm eatable but that is called cannibalism and is considered taboo in most societies." he said with a serious look.

The children looked at Wonka like he was crazy for saying that he was eatable. Why would anybody think about eating him? That's disgusting and totally inhumane.

"Have fun!" said Wonka dismissing them.

"Oh good because I'm starving!" said Augustus making the first run for candy.

"I'll beat you to it!" challenged Veruca racing him.

The children all scattered around, finding and eating whatever they could get their hands on.

Charlie came across a candy bush. He reached out to grab a piece of candy but another hand grabbed it.

It was Violet. She took her gum out her mouth and stuck it behind her ear.

"I was about to grab that one." said Charlie looking at her.

"Too bad! I grabbed it first, loser! I'm the world's, greatest gum chewer and I'm a winner! I've been chewing this gum three months solid! That's a record!" Violet then put the candy in her mouth and walked away.

Charlie sighed and just grabbed another piece. After he ate the candy, he went his own direction and came across Mike.

Mike was having fun his way by stomping on a giant jaw breaker.

"Um what are you doing?" asked Charlie.

Mike stopped and sighed. "What do you think I'm doing? I'm having fun!" He then continued stomping.

"I don't think he meant that kind of fun." said Charlie looking directly at Mike.

Mike got irritated and gave Charlie a mean look. "You know what! Buzz off! You're in my way loser!" He then shoved Charlie out of his way.

Charlie was shocked that Mike would do such a thing. He never suspected that any of the children would go as far as put their hands on him.

Mike was just as lucky of a person to be in Willy Wonka's factory just as Charlie. Why ruin his chances of winning by fighting? Mike could have just went the other way.

But Charlie decided to be the bigger person and just let it go.

Augustus was standing on his knees by the chocolate lake that was boiling hot. He wanted to get a good look at the chocolate for himself. "It's beautiful."

Willy Wonka saw Augustus by the lake. "Hey uh boy! Don't get too close to the chocolate! It's very hot!" He warned raising a finger.

All the children stopped what they were doing and watched Augustus.

But Augustus was a big, greedy boy who wanted to eat anything he could possibly get his hands on in that factory. After staring at the chocolate for so long, he eventually become delirious and fell in.

The children all gasped in shock.

"Mr. Wonka! He fell into the hot chocolate!" yelled Vercua pointing at Augustus.

"Oh dear!" said Wonka with a worried look.

"Aaaaaah! Heeeeeelp! It's too hot! I'm burning! Please get me out! Aaaaaah!" screamed Augustus struggling in the hot chocolate.

"What do we do Mr. Wonka?" asked Violet looking at Willy Wonka.

"Well…uh…let him die!" said Wonka with a straight face.

"What!" exclaimed Mike shocked that he would say such a thing.

"You can't be serious Mr. Wonka! Don't you care about people dying, especially in your factory?" asked Charlie feeling confused about Wonka.

"Well kids, you see when children disobey me, they have to pay the consequences." said Wonka.

"Even if it means death?" asked Mike looking surprised.

"Even if it means death." concluded Wonka as if the case was settled.

The children watched in horror as Augustus struggled and screamed as he burned to death. His skin was starting to peel off and was bleeding.

"His skin's peeling off and he's bleeding!" said Charlie looking scared.

"Aren't you going to do something about it?" asked Mike looking upset.

"Of course not!" said Wonka giving him that look to leave him alone.

"Mr. Wonka how could you! At first you were so kind and friendly but now you act like you could care less about a person's life!" asserted Veruca looking right at him.

After hearing what Veruca said to him, it made Wonka very upset. He made a serious look at her and said, "For your information little girl, I…." he was interrupted.

"Look! He's dead!" yelled Violet pointing at Augustus' corpse.

Everyone looked and saw that Augustus had stopped struggling and died. His body was all charred up and floating in the lake. They all gasped in shock.

"I can't believe it! I really thought you were a very, kind-hearted man but you're a fake!" confessed Charlie looking Willy Wonka straight in the eye.

The other children agreed and looked at Willy Wonka with hatred.

"Children! Children! Don't be so harsh!" He then saw his oompa loompas. " Hey look! The oompa loompas!" he pointed at them.

"Oompa-loompas? Who are they?" asked Violet chewing fiercely.

"Why they're my workers!" said Wonka smiling.

The children didn't seem to care since he let Augustus die.

"Who cares about your workers! You just let someone die! Your factory should be closed down forever and you should be in jail for life!" said Veruca making a mean face.

"Yeah! I always wondered why he was so nice." said Violet popping her gum and making a mean face as well.

"Don't worry my dear children! The oompa loompas will take good care of his body!" said Willy Wonka trying to cheer them up.

"Yeah we bet." said Mike nonchalantly.

"Moving on now!" said Wonka continuing his tour.


	5. Candy Shop

**Chapter 5: Candy Shop**

The children couldn't get over the fact that Willy Wonka let someone die in his factory. How could a great chocolatier like him allow such an atrocious thing to happen? Sure children have to pay the consequences but shouldn't have to die for it. Still in shock, the children felt confused about Willy Wonka. Before they knew it, they saw a boat with a bunch of Willy Wonka's oompa loompas rowing it.

"What's a boat for?" asked Violet frowning at Wonka.

"Oh! We're going to travel in it!" said Wonka getting excited.

"Travel? Inside the factory?" asked Mike.

"Why yes, it's quite an occasion! The oompa loompas haven't had a fresh audience in many a moon!" said Wonka with his usual smile.

When the boat got close enough, everyone boarded ship.

Once everyone was settled, Willy Wonka gave the signal for the oompa loompas to start. "Onward!"

The oompa loompas began rowing the boat again.

As the boat traveled, the children started to get over the death of Augustus and ask questions like regular, curious children.

"Mr. Wonka where are we going?" asked Charlie.

"You're soon to find out!" said Wonka sounding excited.

Veruca gasped and pointed forward. "Look! We're heading towards a dark tunnel!"

"Can they even see where they're going?" said Violet chewing as usual.

"No they can't. Switch on the lights!" said Wonka.

The lights came on in the boat once they neared the dark tunnel. As the boat entered the tunnel, it went downstream causing everyone to feel a rush through their body.

"This is awesome!" said Mike with his arms in the air.

"I know right!" agreed Wonka smiling at him.

The boat flowed through the chocolate river. The children looked around at the different rooms Willy Wonka had. The boat flowed through the river rapidly, splashing hot chocolate. The boat finally slowed down near the center of an area where there were six rooms.

"Oh! Here's a room I want to show you!" said Wonka getting up.

The children abandoned ship and followed him.

Inside his inventing room, Wonka came to the center of the room to talk about it. "Children! Gather round! This is my inventing room where I invent new candy and flavors. In this lab, the oompa loompas and I work together to come up with new ideas. As you can see children, I have many things going on. Each of these objects that are shaped like round, fish tanks are called 'pods'."

All the children looked at the pods and saw what was going on inside of them.

"Feel free to look around but don't touch anything." Wonka warned with his usual finger.

The children then ran around his lab like little kids. They saw an oompa loompa swimming in one of the pods. One pod have a bunch of jawbreakers in it. Some had nothing while others were full of different candies.

"Hey Mr. Wonka what's this?" asked Violet looking at Wonka.

Willy Wonka turned around and saw where she was. He walked to the pod and pulled out the candy. It was his most famous candy. "Oh! These are everlasting gobstoppers. You can suck on them all year and they'll never get any smaller. Isn't that neat?" he smiled.

"It sounds great!" said Charlie smiling.

"It sounds awesome!" said Mike with an excited look.

"It sounds weird." said Veruca looking dull.

"It sounds like my kind of candy." said Violet. She took out her gum once again and put it behind her ear. By her being fearless, she took the gobstopper out of Willy Wonka's hand and put it in her mouth.

"Uh I recommend you don't because there's a few things wrong with…." Wonka was cut off.

"I'm the world, record holder of chewing gum! I'm not afraid of anything!" Violet went ahead and put the gobstopper in her mouth. As it settled in her mouth, she tasted all the hidden flavors.

Everyone waited for Violet's reaction.

Violet's facial expression lit up. "It's amazing! I can taste all the juicy flavors running down my throat!"

"Yeah! Spit it out!" said Wonka.

"It's changing! Blueberry with a hint of white chocolate!" she described.

"It changes flavors?" asked Charlie in amazement.

"Uh you might wanna spit it out about now!" warned Willy Wonka.

"Wow! The vanilla tastes like vanilla ice cream!" she tasted.

"Yeah! I'm just concerned about…." Wonka was interrupted.

"Strawberry flavor! My favorite!" she exclaimed.

"That part." said Wonka.

After tasting the best part, Violet felt a despicable taste in her mouth causing her to cough. By her coughing, it caused the gobstopper to fall into the back of her throat, causing her to choke.

"Oh dear." said Wonka.

Violet's choking scared everybody.

"She's choking! What do we do?" said Veruca.

"Does anyone know CPR?" asked Charlie.

"Oh great! Now another incident!" said Mike nonchalantly.

Violet choked so hard that her face turned red.

"Mr. Wonka do something!" said Veruca.

"He doesn't care." said Mike.

"Mr. Wonka why don't you care? She'll be the second person to die in here!" said Charlie.

"You see kids, like I said before, when you disobey my rules you have to pay the consequences. Even if it costs your life." he reinstated.

Violet's face had turned purple and was pretty much seconds away from death.

Not wanting to see anyone else die, Charlie decided to do something. He went behind Violet and wrapped his arms around her.

But unfortunately, Violet had breathed her very, last inch of breath before falling on the floor.

"She's dead!" said Charlie in disappointment.

"Oh course she's dead!" said Mike.

"And it's all Mr. Wonka's fault!" said Veruca pointing at Willy Wonka.

"Now, now children! These are only life lessons! My oompas loompas will gladly take care of her body." said Wonka.

"Yeah, let them do your dirty work while you have all the fun." said Mike under his breath.

Willy Wonka turned around and looked at Mike. "You know you really shouldn't mumble because I can't understand a word you're saying."

Mike said nothing because he knew Wonka heard what he said.

"Let's carry on!" said Wonka truly not caring about the children at all.


	6. Burning Love

**Chapter 6: Burning Love**

After witnessing the death of Violet, the group continued on with the tour. They walked along the hallway from the inventing room until they came across the nut sorting room.

When Veruca saw the title of the room, she turned and looked at Willy Wonka. "Mr. Wonka, my father is in the nut business. He knows all about nuts."

"Oh really? I bet he doesn't know about these nuts you're about to see." he joked.

Everyone went inside and saw the huge room with a bunch of squirrels sorting nuts. They weren't only sorting nuts but also testing to see if they were good or bad. If the nuts were good, they were kept. If not, they were thrown into the garbage chute. No questions asked. However, the room wasn't what the children had expected. They were expecting to see the oompa loompas working just like in the other rooms.

"Mr. Wonka, why do you have squirrels instead of the oompa loompas?" asked Charlie.

"Well with squirrels, they can get the whole walnut out almost every single time. Squirrels have teeth that can tear through the nut and crack it open. The oompa loompas can't do that." he explained.

As they watched the squirrels work diligently, it made Veruca want one for herself. She looked at Wonka and said, "Mr. Wonka I want one of those squirrels. Give me a squirrel. I want one."

But Willy Wonka looked at her like she was crazy but played it off by saying, "I beg your pardon little girl?"

"I want a squirrel. Give me a squirrel." she calmly repeated.

"Oh I'm sorry dear. You can't have one." he replied.

"But I want one!" her voice started to get louder.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry my dear, Mr. Wonka's being unreasonable." he said.

The two boys looked at each other like 'what was going to happen next?'

Veruca then frowned at Willy Wonka. She was so used to getting her way that she couldn't take "no" for an answer. If Veruca asked for something, she was going to get it however she could. "If you won't give me a squirrel, I'll get one myself!" she said with her bratty attitude. She then shoved Willy Wonka out of her way and went between the bars of the gate.

Willy Wonka was surprised that any of the children would put their hands on him.

Mike and Charlie gasped in shock to see somebody nearly assault Mr. Wonka. But on the other end, he really deserved it anyways because he did let two children die earlier.

"Little girl!" called Willy Wonka.

"What's she doing?" asked Charlie.

"She's going to get a squirrel….herself." answered Mike like that was common sense.

Determined to get a squirrel, Veruca ignored what they thought or said behind her back and kept on walking until she was at the center of the room.

When the squirrels realized she was down there with them, they stopped working and turned around.

Veruca looked at all the squirrels and saw the one she wanted. She slowly walked towards it and reached out to grab it. "I'll have you."

But when she got close enough, the squirrel leaped onto the ground and all the others joined in. The squirrels all ran towards Veruca and jumped on her. They then attacked by biting and scratching her to death.

"Owww! Get them off me! Mr. Wonka!" she yelled.

"She's bleeding! Isn't there something you can do?" asked Charlie looking worried.

"Well, I told her she couldn't have one. Those squirrels become very vicious when they're angry." said Willy Wonka watching the chaos.

"Aren't you going to do anything?" asked Mike.

"I'm sorry kids. There's absolutely nothing I can do." said Willy Wonka watching Veruca get attacked.

She had bite and scratch marks all over her. "Mr. Wonka! Help me please! I'm bleeding! Aaaaaaaah!" she cried as they continued biting and scratching her.

"I'm sorry dear! I cannot help you!" he yelled.

The squirrels continued to bite and scratch her until she fell flat on her back in surrender.

"What are they doing now?" asked Charlie.

"They're testing to see if she's a bad nut." said Wonka.

One squirrel climbed on top of Veruca and knocked on her forehead. It listened for something and gave the signal to the other squirrels. It turned out that she was a bad nut after all.

"Oh dear." said Wonka looking sad.

"Now what?" asked Mike.

"Is she a bad nut?" asked Charlie.

Willy Wonka sighed. "I'm afraid so."

The three watched the squirrels throw Veruca into the garbage chute.

"They threw her away?" asked Mike.

"Yeah….into the incinerator." said Wonka with a worried look.

"You mean they're going to burn her?" asked Charlie out of curiosity.

"Unfortunately." said Wonka.

"Even if she's a human?" asked Mike.

"Listen kids! If you're a bad nut, you get thrown into the garbage chute. That's their job regardless of what you are." he explained.

"You mean they don't even care?" asked Mike.

"Nope!….not a bit….and neither do I! Carry on!" said Wonka smiling and walking to the next destination.

The boys looked at each other in disbelief but sort of didn't care too because they were starting to get used to all this killing. But still, it just wasn't right.

After being thrown into the garbage chute, it was pitch black. Veruca couldn't see anything. She landed on a bunch of hard nuts that were thrown in there before. She looked around. "Where am I? Why's it so dark in here? Why was I thrown in here? Mr. Wonka!" Veruca began to feel lost, abanded and scared. "I wanna get out of here! I want my daddy!" All of a sudden a light sparked. She turned around and saw the light. "That must be the exit!" Veruca headed towards the exit or at least thought it was. As she got closer to it, she realized what the "exit" was. Veruca gasped and stepped back. "Oh no! It's fire! Somebody help! Mr. Wonka I wanna get out! It's dark and scary down here! I don't wanna die like the others!" Tears flooded her eyes as the flame got bigger. She yelled for help but no one was there to hear her. Nobody could help her, not even Willy Wonka. As the flame got bigger, Veruca began to feel the heat. "Noooo! Please! I'll do anything! Mr. Wonka!" The flame became bigger and bigger and got hotter and hotter. There was nowhere she could go. It really was over for her. Veruca couldn't climb out because it was too far up. A garbage chute is nothing but a cylinder, shaped, metal container leading to the incinerator where trash is to be consumed. This time, Veruca was really serious about doing anything to get out. She was only a child and didn't deserve to die even though she was a brat. How was Veruca going to get out of there? Could she get out? Veruca stepped back until she hit the metallic wall of the garbage chute. She couldn't help but cry, cry and cry. "Somebody please help! I'm going to die! Nooooo!"

Nobody could hear her scream. Not Willy Wonka, not the oompa loompas, not Mike and definitely not Charlie. So who could save her, nobody.

Pretty soon the fire became a roaring flame and it became very hot in the garbage chute. Veruca had no choice but to die. The fierce flame was only two feet away from her. So she dropped on her knees and just cried her eyes out. She wasn't really religious but she felt like she should pray. "Oh God! Please help me! Please save me!" Even though she prayed or cried out, Veruca was going to die. The fire eventually did touch and burn her. "Aaaaaaaaaah!" After being charred to death, Veruca's body fell to the ground and was left there to rot.


	7. Spike TV

**Chapter 7: Spike TV**

As the tour carried on, the others rode the glass elevator around the factory.

All the buttons looked amazing but there was one button Mike was dying to push. It was for the TV room. "Why don't we try this one?" he asked.

"Go ahead." Wonka encouraged him.

As soon as he pressed the button, the glass elevator went full speed knocking everybody off balance. The elevator went up and then to the right.

"This elevator is really strange." said Charlie looking at Wonka.

"It is isn't it? Well this isn't your ordinary elevator. It can go up, down, sideways and any other way you can think of!" said Wonka with a smile.

"This is totally awesome!" said Mike really enjoying himself.

Once they reached their destination, they exited the elevator and Willy Wonka led the way. "Here! Put on these! This light will burn you little eyes out! We certainly don't want that now do we?" Everyone put on the special glasses. As the group walked around the room Willy Wonka said, "This is the testing room where I have my latest and greatest invention. One day I thought, hey, if television can break up a picture into millions of tiny pieces and send it through the air and have it reassembled on the other end, why not do the same with chocolate? Why can't I send a real bar of chocolate through the television ready to be eaten?"

"That sounds impossible." stated Charlie listening to what Willy Wonka just said.

"It is impossible! You don't understand anything about science. First off, there's a difference between waves and particles. Duh! Second, trying to invert energy and matter would be like 9 atomic bombs." explained Mike.

Finally Willy Wonka got so irritated that he interrupted Mike's science babble. "Mumbler! Seriously, I can't understand a single word you're saying." He looked Mike in the eye for about 3 seconds until he continued. "Alright! I shall now send the chocolate bar from one end of the room to the other by television. Bring in the chocolate!"

Four oompa loompas walked in carrying a giant, chocolate bar.

The group watched as they sat the bar on the platform ready to be transmitted. "It has to be really big because you know how on TV you can take a regular sized guy and he turns out looking this tall? Same principle here." Wonka then pressed his button. Everybody watched the giant bar float up in the air.

The cylinder, shaped glass came down to close the bar inside. The oompa loompas aimed the laser canons at the giant bar and then shot it making it disappear.

"It's gone!" exclaimed Charlie.

Willy Wonka looked at Charlie. "See! That bar is now whizzing through the air above our heads into a million, tiny, little pieces." He looked over at the other TV where the bar was supposed to reappear. "Come on over here!" He walked the boys over to the other TV. Everybody looked at the TV screen to watch for the chocolate bar. "Here it comes!" Wonka waited for it to arrive.

About 5 seconds later, the giant, chocolate bar that required 4 oompa loompas appeared on screen only requiring one hand.

Willy Wonka nudged Mike by the shoulder and said, "Take it!"

Mike looked at Willy Wonka and replied with, "I'm not touching it! It's just a picture on the screen."

Wonka was disappointed in him. "Scaredy cat!" He turned to Charlie and said, "You take it!"

Charlie looked at Willy Wonka like he was crazy.

"Go ahead! Just reach out and grab it!" he encouraged Charlie.

So Charlie slowly reached for and grabbed the chocolate bar.

"Eat it! It's delicious! It's the same bar it just got smaller on the journey that's all." said Wonka.

He took a bite. "It's great!"

Willy Wonka smiled with satisfaction. He was glad that somebody was willing to try his latest invention fresh off TV. He then walked to the center of the room to face everybody and say, "Imagine you're watching TV and then a commercial comes up talking about my famous chocolate bars. Try Willy Wonka's most famous chocolate bars! They're the best in the U.S! Don't believe us, just try it for yourself. Just reach out and grab it."

"Could you send people?" asked Charlie out of curiosity.

"Of course I could! But why would I send people? They don't taste very good do they?" said Willy Wonka.

"Don't you realize what you've invented? It's a teleporter! It's the most important invention in the world and all you think about is chocolate!" ranted Mike giving Willy Wonka a mean look.

Willy Wonka looked at Mike and said, "For your information little boy, I am a genius."

"No you're not! You think you're a genius but you're an idiot! But I'm not!" Mike then turned around and ran towards Willy Wonka's equipment.

"Hey little boy! Don't touch my button!" warned Willy Wonka.

Charlie watched Mike misbehave.

The oompa loompas also looked at Mike as he acted destructively.

Not listening to Willy Wonka, Mike pushed his button and leaped onto the platform.

There, the oompa loompas in charge of the laser canons aimed them at Mike and the cylinder, shaped glass came down again to close him up.

Being unaware of what the laser canons would do to him, Mike did an Elvis Presley dance. Mike figured that the process would be simple. But did he really know what was behind all of it? The laser canons lit up and then shot him. Instantly, Mike fried like a pig. It was very hard and gruesome to watch. It was worse than burning up, he was getting electrocuted.

The electrocution was so bad that it actually scared Willy Wonka. He gasped and said, "Oh my!"

Charlie couldn't handle seeing Mike get fried to death. He had to cover his face with his hands.

The death scene was so bad that Willy Wonka wanted to leave. "Come on! Let's go!" he whispered into Charlie's ear.

The two left Willy Wonka's testing room and into the hallway by the glass elevator.

Charlie looked at Willy Wonka and said, "Mr. Wonka that was terrible!" he was almost in tears.

"Oh don't let it bother you! That's what happens when children decide to disobey me!" said Wonka being completely nonchalant even though it bothered him earlier.

Charlie really started to hate Willy Wonka after that. The other deaths were bad but Mike's was the absolute worst. Charlie couldn't stand it any longer. This time he wanted to go home for real.


	8. EGBDF

**Ch. 8 E.G.B.D.F**

Witnessing Mike's death was the worst for little Charlie to see. It was really shocking and gruesome to watch. Luckily, he was the last kid. But wait, did that mean that he would die too? How was he going to die? Was he going to get put into a meat grinder? Was he going to fall from a really, big height and die from that? Was Charlie going to get so depressed that he ends up suicidal? Was his death going to be worse than Mike's? Or was Charlie going to die at all? All these questions flowed through Charlie's mind. "Uh…Mr. Wonka?

"Yes!" said Wonka smiling at Charlie. Willy Wonka liked Charlie because he was such a good, little boy.

"Do you have to continue the tour?" Charlie asked fearing he might be next.

"Of course! This factory is huge! It's bigger than you'll ever imagine! And since you're the only child left, you can choose where to go next!" Willy Wonka gave a big smile.

"Well in that case…..can I go home?" asked Charlie looking him straight in the eye.

"Go home? Don't you wanna explore all the wonders of my wonderful factory? You haven't seen half of it yet!" he exclaimed.

"No Mr. Wonka! I've seen enough! All the other children were killed and I don't wanna be next." Charlie had a serious look on his face.

"Oh my dear boy, you have nothing to fear. You're a good, little boy so you won't disappear." Comforted Wonka.

"Why did you call your factory a 'fun' factory? What's so 'fun' about it?" he frowned at Willy Wonka.

"Well….when I say 'fun' I mean it's fun to see naughty children misbehave and fall into traps." he explained.

"So this whole thing was just a set up? Just to kill children just for 'fun'?" asked Charlie.

"Not quite a set up. You see I built this factory with….." Wonka was interrupted.

Charlie didn't wanna listen to Willy Wonka anymore. He wasn't even sure if Willy Wonka was telling the truth anymore. "You know what? Just take me home Mr. Wonka! I don't wanna see anymore of your factory!"

Willy Wonka was surprised at Charlie's outburst. He hoped Charlie wasn't a naughty child just like the rest of them. It made him wonder 'was Charlie really a good, little boy?' Was he only 'acting' good so at the end he would show his true colors? It made Willy Wonka wonder. "Oh! Ok then….you'll go home." He felt kind of sad because he wanted Charlie to see his entire factory. So he led Charlie to the glass elevator and went inside. "Let's go up and out of here so you can get home."

Charlie heard what Willy Wonka said but didn't quite catch it. He figured since everything is just fun and games to Willy Wonka, Charlie thought "up and out" was just a figure of speech. But then he saw Willy Wonka push a button that said "up and out".

"Hang on!" Wonka warned.

Charlie then felt the elevator charge up with such force so fast that Charlie had to recompose himself. When he got a hold of himself, Charlie looked at Willy Wonka and said, "Mr. Wonka, is this really going to go 'up and out?"

That question made him laugh. It tickled him whenever someone would ask a literal question. Instead of answering Charlie's question, Wonka made a silly laugh and looked up so that Charlie would understand.

Charlie looked up and saw that they were about to hit the ceiling. As they neared it, fear came across him. Would Willy Wonka purposely kill all the children and himself? But in that case, who would run the factory? When they were about 5 seconds from the ceiling, Charlie really feared for his life. "Mr. Wonka Wonkaaaaaaa!" One second later, the glass elevator smashed through the ceiling and flew through the air. Feeling extremely relieved, Charlie opened his eyes and looked around. "Wow!"

"Neat isn't it?" said Willy Wonka looking at Charlie.

Charlie looked around for his house.

"Where do you live?" he asked.

"There!" Charlie pointed at his house.

Willy Wonka had the elevator fly over to Charlie's house and land. But before he let Charlie go, he wanted to give Charlie something. Wonka reached into his pocket and pulled out a big, candy bar that read: "E.G.B.D.F." "Here you go!"

Charlie looked at the letters and wondered what they meant. "What's this?"

"It's you!" said Willy Wonka smiling.

Charlie looked at Willy Wonka like 'what do you mean?'

"Every good boy deserves fudge." he stated.

Charlie looked at Willy Wonka and thanked him but still remembered what he did.

"I'll give you my entire factory and you can have all the chocolate in the world." offered Willy Wonka.

Charlie frowned at his offer. "I don't want your chocolate from your 'fun' factory. You kill people and think it's a joke. You should go to jail and have your factory shut down forever. I don't wanna see you or your factory ever again." he looked Wonka straight in the eye.

Charlie's words hurt Willy Wonka's feelings. He could tell that Charlie was serious. So then he said, "Oh….ok then….well still it was nice meeting you."

Without responding, Charlie turned around, opened the door and exited the glass elevator. As he ran home, Charlie never looked back.

Wonka watched Charlie run home and said to himself, "Such a good boy!"


End file.
